


Puppy Eyes

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: This was written for the Lost Easter Egg game on my tumblr account for @mcdesij. My prompt was "Help! I've fallen (in love) and I can't get up" with Stucky x Reader with lots of fluffiness.





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDesiJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDesiJ/gifts).



How the hell did I get talked into this again? Oh yeah, I'm a sucker for the puppy-eyes duo, that's how. We were just supposed to go grocery shopping when Bucky spotted the animal shelter and asked if we could go in. Of course, Steve said yes immediately, much to my refusal. But after one look at the matching pouty expressions, I caved and in we went.

So now here I am, watching my boyfriends get hit on by Malibu Barbie with more makeup on her face than a circus clown and a voice so sickly sweet, it's giving me cavities just listening to her as she goes through the list of available animals they have. Deciding that I've had enough of her fake ass and even more fake smiles, I start to wander over to the animal cages. All of them are empty until I get to the last two, where there is a German Sheppard and a Rottweiler, both with soulful brown eyes and wagging tails.

I plop down on the ground in front of them and bring my hands through the bars of their cage doors to scratch behind their ears, with both pressing their massive heads into my touch and making soft whining noises as I coo at them.

"Y/N? Doll, we're leaving," Bucky calls as both he and Steve walk around the corner with MB simpering along behind them, clearly staring at their backsides. Ignoring the urge to smirk at her, I turn my gaze instead to my supersoldiers with a puppy eyes expression of my own. "Help me, guys! I've fallen in love and I can't get up! I can't leave without these two furbabies that have captured my heart!"

Both of them chuckle quietly at my antics as Steve turns to MB. "We would like to adopt those two please miss." MB gives another sickly sweet smile, "Are you completely certain, Captain? GSDs and Rottweilers are known for being vicious and even attacking their owners. Maybe you would be interested in a tamer companion?"

By this time I've stood up again with my hands placed on my hips and an icy smile as I reply before Steve can open his mouth, "Yes, I'm sure. I want these two. If you have a problem with that, I will be more than happy to contact your superiors and inform them of your unprofessional conduct."

"That won't be necessary miss. If you would just follow me, we can get all the paperwork filled in and then you can take the dogs home." She backtracks quickly, almost tripping over her own shoes in her haste to get to the front desk. Both men are having coughing fits to hide their laughter as I fill out the forms in record time. Picking out two red collars and leashes, MB brings the girls to the front and hands the leads to me.

"You are brutal sweetheart!" Steve howls with laughter as we exit the shelter, to which I merely shrug with a smirk. "No one gets to tell me what is too viscous, if they want to see vicious, try to come between me and those I love."

"So what are you gonna name them, doll?" Bucky asks as he rubs their heads. "I was thinking maybe Artemis and Athena." Both dogs perk up their ears at the names and each gives a small woof at the one they like best. "I think they like it." Bucky chuckles. "Let's take our girls to their new home," Steve says as we walk back to the car. Grocery shopping can wait for another day.


End file.
